umbrellaacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 3
'The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 3' (Dr. Terminal's Answer) is the third issue of ''The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite. Published on November 21, 2007, it was written by Gerard Way with art by Gabriel Bá. Synopsis The reunited Umbrella Academy launches into action to combat a robot crime spree and investigate a string of murdered violinists, all while trying to prevent the apocalypse. Meanwhile, the team's missing member--their powerless sister--slips further through the cracks, and into the very heart of a plot to destroy the world. Conceived and written by Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance, The Umbrella Academy features interior art by Eisner Award-nominated artist Gabriel Bá (De:Tales), colors by Eisner Award-winning colorist Dave Stewart, and covers by multiple Eisner Award-winning painter James Jean (Fables). Plot In a flashback, we see a young Number Three held captive by Dr. Terminal, gagged so that she cannot use her power to save herself. Dr. Terminal tells her that he suffers from a rare condition, Eisenstein Syndrome, which will eat his brain and nervous system if left unchecked, if not for the device he created that consumes matter and converts it into energy with which to feed the disease and prolong his fate. Dr. Terminal explains to Number Three that this is why he cut off her arm and fed it to his machine, as little girls taste better than most other things he consumes. Dr. Terminal explains that one day in the future, no matter if he has died or been exiled to Sir Hargreeve’s prison the Hotel Oblivion or whatever his fate, he has arranged for a surprise should the Umbrella Academy ever reform. Just then Number One punched through a wall and stopped Dr. Terminal from doing anything further to Number Three. In the present, the Rumor stands in shock at the scene of carnage and destruction around them. Spaceboy urges her to get the children to safety as he battles one of Dr. Terminal’s Terminauts robots. Spaceboy knocks aside a Terminaut before it zaps the Rumor in her distracted state. The remaining Terminauts close in on Spaceboy, the Rumor, and the Séance. Across town, Vanya leaves the theatre in a taxi. As she takes her medication she notices the carnival on fire in the distance. Vanya tells the driver to head for the boardwalk. In a hospital wing at the Umbrella Academy mansion, Number Five watches the news report on the attack taking place at the boardwalk. The newscaster states that eyewitnesses on-scene report that several members of the Umbrella Academy are fighting killer robots and the death toll has reached nine already. Number Five laments that he is not there helping his siblings, but Dr. Pogo tells him that until they figure out what is going on with Number Five, he should remain at home. Dr. Pogo tells Number Five that the tests indicate he has the biology of a healthy 60-year old man trapped in a ten-year old boy and his body has ceased aging, as if its stuck in time. Number Five dresses and prepares to leave, stating that even if he has all the time in the world, the world’s time is running out and he must search for clues if he’s to prevent its destruction. Mrs. Hargreeves tells Number Five that he shouldn’t go out alone but he tells her that, with all due respect, he is the oldest one in the room and while he appreciates the mothering and names she bestowed upon his siblings, he is more than capable of handling things. At the boardwalk, the Kraken is injured and has taken shelter temporarily inside the carnival’s haunted boat ride. The Kraken overhears two Terminauts closing in on him when he realizes there are children hiding inside the ride as well. Outside the ride, Spaceboy, Allison, and Klaus shelter behind some wreckage while protecting some carnival-goers. Klaus wishes that he’d stayed at the psychiatric hospital where he got sponge baths every day. Spaceboy orders Klaus to fly out and cause a diversion while the Rumor stays behind to protect the children, and Spaceboy leaps to attack the Terminauts. In the haunted boat ride, the Kraken leaps out of the water and throws a knife at one of the Terminauts before it can kill the hiding children. The Terminaut blindly fires its laser and hits the other Terminaut and the two of them explode. Outside, Vanya arrives and witnesses the scene of destruction. She calls out to Spaceboy but a Terminaut notices her and fires a volley of rockets at her. The Kraken leaps to her rescue, pushing her out of the way just in time. The Kraken berates her for showing up at the worst possible time, especially after abandoning him the last time they were together. Vanya tells the Kraken that she has something important to tell him. The Kraken tells her that he doesn’t want to hear it and tells her to leave before she gets them all killed. Vanya bursts into tears and leaves. With all the Terminauts destroyed, the Umbrella Academy reassembles, minus Vanya. Spaceboy tells the others that this was all just a waste of time and is completely unrelated to the impending doom. At the Icarus Theatre, the Conductor shoots a musician in the head for playing a wrong note. Vanya arrives and asks if there’s still an opening for her. She vows to give her family a performance they never forget. Appearances 3